Come il suo nome
by Ida59
Summary: Un sorriso. Dolcissimo, proprio come il suo nome. E' il seguito di "Per lui"


Come il suo nome

 **Titolo** : Come il suo nome

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 9 gennaio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** flash-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** angst, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/Lily

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Un sorriso. Dolcissimo, proprio come il suo nome. E' il seguito di "Per lui"

 **Parole/pagine** : 328/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Come il suo nome

Era di nuovo sprofondato nei suoi incubi, dove i consueti fantasmi del passato gli tenevano lugubre compagnia incoronandolo con le lancinanti spine delle sue colpe.

Non poteva neppure urlare, lamentarsi o gemere: la gola dilaniata non gli permetteva di deglutire neppure il dolore, che restava lì, sempre a galla, a mozzargli il respiro e comprimergli l'anima.

Le urla c'erano, però; venivano dal profondo della sua mente, dai tormentosi ricordi, dal violento vorticare delle orrende fiamme del Cerchio bestiale.

Le zanne di Nagini scricchiolarono sinistre sulla vittima che si dibatteva impotente e terrorizzata nel suo ultimo istante di vita, uno stremato sorriso che si disegnava su pallide labbra scarlatte, per sempre condannate al silenzio della morte.

Chiudere gli occhi non serviva.

Tapparsi le orecchie era inutile.

Il passato imperava crudele nei suoi ricordi rinnovando continuamente le sue colpe, senza lasciargli scampo alcuno.

Lily senza vita, scomposta sul pavimento.

Albus che volava leggero e perduto oltre i merli della torre.

Mille vittime in processione, nei suoi opprimenti rimorsi, a stringergli la gola ardente con scheletriche mani lorde di sangue.

Poi, un tocco gentile, fresco, delicato.

E una boccata d'aria profumata, una brezza leggera che gli restituiva il respiro rubato dall'orrore dei ricordi, compresso dal rimpianto della colpa, bruciato dallo strazio dei rimorsi.

Le conosceva, quelle mani affettuose, ricordava le loro carezze che lenivano l'abisso di sofferenza in cui languiva da giorni.

Doveva sforzarsi, doveva riaprire gli occhi.

\- Severus…

Un ultimo sforzo e avrebbe avuto il suo agognato premio.

La tenue luminosità della stanza carezzò le iridi nere, ancora in parte coperte dalle palpebre tremanti nello sforzo di sollevarsi.

Il sorriso era là, tremolante e sfocato al suo debole sguardo.

Dolcissimo.

Come il suo nome sulle labbra appena dischiuse:

\- Severus…

Richiuse gli occhi, già spossato dallo sforzo, conscio che qualcosa d'importante, però, era accaduto.

La luce di quel sorriso aveva scacciato le tenebre degli incubi ed ora poteva finalmente riposare, cullato dall'incredibile dolcezza che risuonava nel suo stesso nome.

3


End file.
